


Indecision

by Serpent_Fangs



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Betrothal Necklace (Avatar), Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I've had to take some creative liberties, Love, Love Wins, Marriage Proposal, No Kyoshi medals of freedom were harmed in the making of this fic, Secret Relationship, it always does, that doesn't stay a secret for very long, until it's not, wu's coronation but if kuvira hadn't given that awful speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_Fangs/pseuds/Serpent_Fangs
Summary: When Kuvira had been abandoned by her parents at the Beifong residence all those years ago she never would’ve guessed that over a decade later she’d be a fierce political leader, engaged to her adoptive brother and in a secret relationship with the Avatar. That’s right, the Avatar.ORKorra and Kuvira are secretly dating but when the Avatar discovers her girlfriend's political plans she asks the dictator to make a choice.
Relationships: Baatar Jr./Kuvira (Avatar) (mentioned), Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 26





	Indecision

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Thought I'd give you something set in the canon universe with bending and all that jazz! This is just a sweet little fluffy (and mildly angsty) fic that ends well because y'all know I hate an unhappy ending!  
> So buckle up and enjoy the ride!

When Kuvira had been abandoned by her parents at the Beifong residence all those years ago she never would’ve guessed that over a decade later she’d be a fierce political leader, engaged to her adoptive brother and in a secret relationship with the Avatar. That’s right, **the** Avatar. Now she realised that a lot of that sentence was messed up and not entirely factually correct, she was heading towards being a dictator rather than just a ‘fierce political leader’, and her engagement to Baatar Jr was completely superficial, both of them using it as a means to hide themselves, or more specifically, their sexualities. But she genuinely was in a relationship with the Avatar and it was possibly the greatest thing that had ever happened to the earthbender in her entire life. From that first day that Suyin had asked her to teach Korra how to properly metalbend she’d immediately warmed to the young girl, showing her more affection and emotion than she had to anyone else in her entire life. Korra had initially struggled with the bending, finding it hard to grasp the technique which caused her much frustration and a couple of irritated outbursts but eventually, with Kuvira’s careful teaching, she’d been able hone the skill until she could successfully manipulate the material.

_“Focus on the earth within the metal, don’t look at the metal as a whole material but instead as a substance made of several components. Find the traces of the soil, the stone, of the pure earth that is woven throughout and **use** them.” Kuvira instructed, watching diligently as Korra took a deep breath and focused on the small metal cube in front of her, stretching her hand out above it, her fingers tensing as she tried to bend it. A frown settled on her up brow as she tried harder and harder, becoming more tense as the cube stayed, unmoved, on the ground in front of her. _

_Kuvira could physically see the frustration building in Korra’s body, every single muscle in her body was clenched and her teeth were gritted as the harsh crease of her brow only grew the longer the cube stayed stationary._

_“Stop.” She said firmly and the Avatar’s shoulders sagged as she gave up, her entire body slumped in irritation and defeat. Kuvira was going to berate her for not remaining relaxed (the very first thing she’d taught her) but upon seeing the gloomy look on her trainee’s face she softened, instead placing a gentle hand on Korra’s bare shoulder. They were both in tank tops, Kuvira’s white and Korra’s green, and the black pants they simultaneously used for training. They were breathable and allowed freedom of movement so were perfect for practicing._

_When Korra jumped at the contact the earthbender pulled her hand away immediately, fearing she’d crossed a line but the small genuine smile on the other girl’s lips was enough to reassure her that she hadn’t. Putting her hand back on her shoulder she squeezed it gently as she spoke._

_“Do not feel defeated Avatar, it is not an easy skill to learn. You will get there with time and practice but you need to relax.” She explained and Korra nodded with a small sigh, knowing she was right._

_“So we’re finishing early today and we’re going to do something else.” Kuvira stated and that caused her to get a confused look and a raised eyebrow from the younger girl._

_“Shouldn’t we keep practicing?” Korra questioned and the green-eyed woman shook her head softly, smiling gently at the Avatar who smiled straight back. It sent a spiral of butterflies through her body, making Kuvira curse herself silently. She wasn’t supposed to like Korra. Not like this. But who was she kidding? She looked forward to these sessions more than anything and she couldn’t remember the last time she’d been genuinely excited to see someone yet every day when 2 o’clock rolled around she found her heart skipping a beat as she waited for Korra in the courtyard of the Beifong house._

_“There’s no point in practicing if you’re only going to grow frustrated, you need to be relaxed to master metalbending so we’re going to do something else, to help ease some tension.”_

Her and Korra had agreed to keep their relationship a secret, although the Avatar wasn’t best pleased about the idea, until Kuvira and Baatar felt ready to reveal themselves to the world. It meant that kisses were quick and hidden, public displays of affection were a complete no-go and the only time they spent together was often tense, both of them being on high-alert in case someone spotted them. Korra had been getting comfortable though…too comfortable. When in the same room she’d send little winks to Kuvira, or dopey grins and their company had started to notice, namely Mako who was sharp as a tack despite having little common sense. One time they’d been stood next to each other and Korra had interlocked their pinkies causing a fierce blush to creep up Kuvira’s neck to her cheeks and she’d pulled her hand away quickly as the black-haired boy looked at them suspiciously, eyeing where their hands had been connected.

The earthbender wasn’t going to lie to herself, she craved physical contact with the younger girl, desperate to hold her close for hours on end or to interlock their fingers but not in front of others. What would her followers think if they learned that The Great Uniter was gay? They’d shun her, yet more people to cast her aside just as her own parents had. She wouldn’t let it happen, not whilst she was trying to save the Earth kingdom.

She slid her hand into the pocket of her earth kingdom garb and her heart jumped a little when she felt the item she’d carefully placed in there this morning. The weight of it in her palm comforted her slightly and brought a small smile to her face, the corners of her lips quirking upwards. She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door to her office and quickly pulled her hand from her pocket, sighing irritatedly before telling the visitor to come in. It was a nervous guard who entered, peeking his head around the door as he stammered an apology.

“S-s-sorry Great Uniter, we tried to s-stop her b-but we c—” He was cut off by the other door flying open as Korra stormed into the room, her face the picture of fury as she marched towards Kuvira who was quick to stand up and move in front of her desk to check the other girl was alright, swiftly dismissing the guard and ordering him to leave.

“Korra, what’s wrong? Are you ok?” She asked, a hint of worry lacing her voice, an emotion reserved for the Avatar alone.

“Kuvira what is this?!” She exclaimed, shoving several rolls of paper into the earthbender’s arms and she didn’t need to look to know what the scrolls contained. They were her plans for the earth kingdom and her political agenda, Korra wasn’t supposed to have seen this yet, or at all really, she’d known the tanned girl would disapprove.

“They’re my plans.” She stated plainly, placing the scrolls on the desk and the blue-eyed girl looked at her with a hurt and upset expression.

“They’re horrific!” She cried “The camps! The train! I mean what are you thinking? And the speech that you plan on giving at Wu’s coronation is _barbaric_ …it denounces his power and-and Earth Empire? Kuvira what in Kyoshi’s name are you **doing**?” She exclaimed, looking at the other woman with both anger and hurt written all over her face. 

“I’m saving the earth kingdom.” She explained with a nonchalant shrug and Korra looked at her incredulously.

“You’re dictating it!” She retaliated and although she’d been subconsciously aware that her plans were controlling and inhumane to an extent, hearing it said out loud, by none other than Korra was like receiving a harsh kick to the gut.

_The Avatar grinned after she’d whistled, hearing a thundering of feet coming towards them at speed. Kuvira had said Korra could pick what they did, as long as it helped her relax and the tanned girl had immediately known what to choose. She’d put her fingers in her mouth and whistled as loudly as she could until they could hear something big approaching fast. Kuvira looked at her worriedly, her stance immediately becoming more defensive as she prepared to fight whatever beast was charging towards them and Korra’s lack of concern confused her. Suddenly a massive white mass of fur and slobber barrelled into earthbender’s stomach, knocking her clean off of her feet until she was led on her back on the grass, her face getting licked by a massive pink wet tongue._

_“Naga! Off girl! Off!” Korra said although it wasn’t massively effective as she was laughing the whole time but eventually the enormous polar bear dog moved off of her and Kuvira sat up in the grass, wiping the dog lick off of her cheek as she looked at the creature with wide eyes._

_“You said I could pick anything so, we’re going to take Naga for a ride!” Korra explained with a gleeful grin on her face and the earthbender looked up at the animal apprehensively, she was huge and she’d never met a polar bear dog before so she wasn’t sure how to behave around the creature. She seemed friendly enough, if the massive lick was anything to go by, but she was still a little nervous, although she’d never admit that._

_“Ok.” She said with a nod, getting up off of the grass as Korra climbed up onto Naga’s back holding a hand out to the earthbender who hesitated, prompting the Avatar to reassure her._

_“Hey it’s ok, she likes you. You’d know if she didn’t, so you have no need to be nervous.” She said with a smile and Kuvira scoffed slightly at the insinuation._

_“If you think I’m nervous then you’re sorely mistaken Avatar.” She lied, putting her hands behind her back to hide that they were trembling slightly, her heart thudding as Naga turned to look at her._

_“Well then come on up oh Great Uniter!” Korra teased and Kuvira found herself flushing slightly, whether it was out of embarrassment or a lovesick blush she wasn’t sure, either way she took the other girl’s hand and climbed up onto Naga’s back, seating herself directly behind the Avatar._

_“You might want to hold on.”_

_Kuvira looked at her with wide eyes, looking around to see what she could possibly hold onto that wasn’t Korra’s waist._

_“Just put your arms around my stomach and you shouldn’t fall off.” The tanned girl said and very cautiously Kuvira’s pale, muscled and bare arms found themselves wrapped around the younger girl’s midsection, holding on tightly as Korra yelled at Naga causing the massive beast to start running like a rocket, bounding across the grass, her owner laughing as she felt the earthbender’s arms tighten around her waist and looked back to see her closing her eyes in terror._

“You can’t do this!” Korra shouted and Kuvira said nothing, her arms folded as she stared at the other girl.

“It’s so wrong, why can’t you see that?” She continued, waving her arms in frustration. The earthbender hated seeing her like this, but what she hated even more was the fact that she had caused the Avatar’s anger. It seemed to her that she had a choice, listen to Korra and maintain their relationship whilst derailing all of her political plans OR continue with her agenda and lose the other girl, maybe even making an enemy out of her which was the last thing she wanted.

“I’m trying to save the Earth kingdom and this is the only way to do it. Everyone else keeps turning a blind eye so someone has to do something! I can’t just stand by and watch my nation suffer! Not when I have the power to change that!” Kuvira argued, although her voice remained calm as she did so, the only tell of her rage being the firm scowl that was set on her brow. Korra looked at her exasperatedly and threw up her hands in defeat, a sad look replacing her angry

one. They both stood there in silence for a moment before the Avatar turned to the door and started to leave which caused a spike of panic to rush through the dictator, though she tried not to show it. She chased the girl, grabbing her wrist before she could exit her office and Korra turned to look at her, yanking her hand from Kuvira’s grip.

“If you give that speech at the coronation, if you follow through with any of those plans…then we’re done. Also Kuvira, I can’t keep hiding this, I can’t keep sheltering this relationship from the world **. I love you** and I want to **be** with you but I’m sick and tired of shielding it! No one will think differently of you for coming out and if they do then they weren’t worth your time to begin with!” Korra exclaimed and the earthbender’s heart sank.

“What are you saying **Avatar**?” She asked, knowing full-well that the tanned girl hated her using that name for her when they were in private, desiring a name far more intimate to fall from the green-eyed woman’s lips.

“You have a choice. If you don’t think you can make our relationship public or if you give that speech then we’re through…for good.”

“Korra…I…”

“I’ll see you at the coronation Great Uniter.”

And just like that The Avatar was gone, almost as quickly as she came. Marching out of her office a lot less angry than she’d come in but a lot sadder. Korra just prayed that Kuvira would make the right choice although knowing the earthbender that was unlikely, she was far too stubborn.

_They’d been riding for what felt like several hours to Kuvira, but it was more likely to be no more than 15 minutes, until eventually they came to a stop and she opened her eyes, seeing that they were in a clearing surrounded by several trees and shrubs, a big open grassy section in the centre._

_Korra hopped off of Naga, the other girl following suit, coming to walk side by side with the Avatar and trying to ignore the feeling of their arms brushing every other stride. The polar bear dog flopped down on the grass to sleep, leaving the two girls to wander the area a little bit, admiring the lush green of the short grass and the rustle of leaves on the trees._

_“This place is beautiful.” Kuvira murmured and when she looked at Korra she saw the other girl staring straight at her with a strange expression. It wasn’t blank but she wasn’t smiling, she showed no specific emotion and it was as if she was staring into Kuvira’s very soul with those beautiful blue eyes of hers. She suddenly felt very vulnerable, almost naked under her gaze and with anyone else she would’ve minded but it was Korra so she didn’t._

_They stared at each other silently for a few moments, their eyes never parting and it was like the world had stopped moving for both of them. This moment felt timeless, never-ending but only seconds long and they seemed to inch closer and closer to each other, until their faces were a hair’s breadth apart, their lips almost touching. Kuvira couldn’t quite believe it, she was about to kiss Korra, the Avatar…wait…Korra was the Avatar, they shouldn’t do this._

_She stepped back slightly, blinking as she pulled herself out of the moment, registering the hurt and sad flash of emotion in Korra’s eyes but partially ignoring it as she cleared her throat to cut through the tension in the air._

_“Sorry, you have Baatar Jr. I shouldn’t have…I…I’m sorry Kuvira.” Korra mumbled and upon the mention of her adoptive brother the earthbender chuckled although the meaning of the action was lost on the other girl so she was quick to explain._

_“Baatar and I are not…we’re…we’re not together out of feelings or interest in one another, it is purely a practical relationship with the purpose of hiding our sexualities. A false partnership, a façade if you will. Don’t apologise Korra, you’ve done nothing wrong. It’s just…you’re the Avatar and I’m simply one of Su’s guards, not worth a second of your time.” She explained but that didn’t seem to ease the other girl’s discomfort._

_“Hold out your hand.” She ordered and she got a questioning look but the younger girl did as she was told and Kuvira placed a small iron ball-bearing into her palm. It was shiny and cool to the touch as Korra felt it’s weight sit comfortably in her hand._

_“Bend it.” The raven-haired woman instructed and the Avatar looked at her quizzically._

_“I thought we were done for the day and you saw what happened earlier, I still can’t metalbend.” She said pointedly and Kuvira smiled at her although it was more akin to a smirk than anything else and it set off spirals of butterflies in the tanned girl’s stomach._

_“I’ve had an idea and I want to try it out.” She explained and Korra was still confused._

_“Ok…well what is it?”_

_“It’s called an incentive. You have 1 week to bend it into any shape, anything you like. If you can do it, then I’ll kiss you and we’ll see where this goes. If you can’t complete the task by the end of the week then we continue these lessons as nothing more than friends. I like you Avatar…and I like your dog, this is your chance. Impress me.” She said firmly before looking up at the sky and noticing that the sun was slowly creeping lower and lower, closer to the horizon by the second._

_“We should get back.” She said, walking back to Naga and scratching behind her ears to wake her up, climbing up onto her back once the creature had stretched and stood up. Korra watched her briefly before following her movements and getting onto Naga to begin the ride back to the Beifong’s, the ball-bearing clutched tightly in her palm._

Kuvira sat at her desk, staring at all of the scrolls and drawings that she’d spread over her desk. She wanted to set fire to every single one of them and she was hoping that if she’d glared at them enough then she might just be able to do it. She’d been slumped in her chair, fingers pressed into her temples for the best part of three hours, unsure of what do to do with herself. She was supposed to be going to Suyin’s this evening, the family wanted to have a small celebration for something or other and she **had** read the invite she just couldn’t remember what it had said, she’d only seen it as a way to get some quality alone time with Korra who would also be in attendance. But now, after what had transpired earlier that day she was definitely not going. She had too much to think about, too much to do.

Yet she found herself leaving her office and walking towards Baatar Jr’s rather than going to change her plans. She didn’t bother knocking as she opened the doors, seeing him working studiously on some contract or something of the like. He looked up at her and waited until the doors were shut before speaking to her.

“Ah yes hello dear sister, please do enter my office and-oh wait you already have.” He grumbled sarcastically and she scowled at him.

“We need to talk.” She stated and his irritated stare turned into something else, something curious and mildly hopeful but also a tiny bit nervous.

“Ok, what’s plaguing your mind? You look as angry as a goat gorilla that’s been disturbed from its sleep.” He joked but when her scowl remained he fell quiet and more serious, knowing better than to push his adoptive sister.

“We can’t keep doing this. This fake relationship is ruining my real one and for the record we were never supposed to get engaged, I’m not sure how you managed to spill that to a reporter.” She said, chiding him slightly and he looked at her apologetically.

“I nearly got outed and they claimed to have seen me with another man so I lied, I did what I had to do to throw them off the scent.” He explained and Kuvira’s mouth set into a firm line.

“I don’t care anymore. This has to stop and we have to come clean. My girlfriend is threatening to leave me if we don’t and she’s right, we’ve hidden for far too long.” She said but all she got from her brother was a roll of the eyes.

“Ah yes the elusive girlfriend that I’ve heard so little about I’m starting to think she doesn’t exist.”

Kuvira balled her hands into fists and bared her teeth at the boy who was looking at her in disbelief, waiting for her to defend this ‘girlfriend’ of hers that he truly didn’t believe was anything more than another part of the web of lies they’d both spun.

“Her name’s Korra and she’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me so I’ll be damned if it gets screwed up because you’re still too scared to embrace who you are!” She snapped which caused a range of emotions to pass over her brother’s face.

“Korra…you’re dating Korra…the Avatar.” He started, slightly shocked but realising that it actually made perfect sense. The way he’d often caught them sharing soft looks or smiles across a room, looking nothing short of enraptured with each other had always made him question but he’d never thought it had been anything but platonic. Now his sister admitted it, everything was clicking into place and his head felt much clearer with this new found understanding.

“You may be lip-locking the Avatar but you do realise that coming out **now** and being public about your relationship could derail **all** of our plans?” He said, crossing his own arms to copy Kuvira’s body language as he stood from his desk to face her.

“I’ve been thinking about that and I’m considering abandoning our approach anyway, there’s a better way to unite the kingdoms and I don’t think this… **dictator** style agenda is the way to do it.” She said with a shrug but that only enraged the man in front of her.

“WHAT?!” He yelled, anger controlling his usually calm demeanour. “Do you have any idea how long we’ve been trying to get those camps up and running? We’ve worked so hard Kuvira and now you’re throwing it all away for some random girl just because you fancy the pants off of her?”

“It’s not like that with Korra!” The raven-haired woman argued and Baatar Jr scoffed.

“Sure! Sure it isn’t! For spirit’s sakes it’s just a relationship it’s not a big deal! When we’ve secured the Earth Empire we’ll be saving thousands of people and our legacies will be remembered forever but this relationship will probably be over in a few months anyway. Don’t just discard your life’s work because the Avatar told you to.” He snapped and Kuvira fell silent, she knew her brother was right. Korra would eventually leave her and then she’d have nothing, no earth empire, no power, no control, no love and as much as it pained her she knew what she needed to do.

“Thank you Baatar, I needed to hear that.” She said quietly but firmly before turning on her heel and marching out of his office and back towards her own. She had very little time and a lot of things to do because tomorrow was coronation day and she had a **speech** to give.

_Korra was sat in her bed staring at her hands as the little ball-bearing sat, still perfectly spherical, in her palms. She’d been trying to bend it for the past 3 days and still, nothing. She was beginning to think that Kuvira had given her the challenge because she knew she couldn’t complete it and then wouldn’t actually have to go out with Korra._

_Every time she tried to work with the orb she felt a brief connection to it but as soon as she tried to manipulate it the connection was severed and she was left looking at the ball-bearing that was just sat in her palm staring back up at her as if it was mocking her incompetence._

_She only had tomorrow left to achieve her ‘homework’ before the challenge was over and she had to remain ‘just friends’ with the guard, a prospect she did not like the idea of. So she decided to give it one more try before she went to sleep, it was deep into the night but she’d stayed up late in hopes of achieving her goal._

_She picked up the iron ball and rolled it between her fingers, feeling it’s cool smooth surface as she held it gently in the pads of her fingers. It reminded her of Kuvira, solid and cold yet when approached correctly, soft and pliant even malleable. As usual she felt a connection to metal, the earth within it calling to her yet this time when she tried to bend it she wasn’t concentrating, instead her mind wandered to Suyin’s gorgeous guard. Her long black hair that she was just desperate to tangle her fingers in, those deep emerald eyes that she could get lost in for hours and the strong and lithe body that the Avatar couldn’t help but admire when she watched the earthbender train. Her movements were so fluid, she didn’t move like any of the other benders in her nation, she flowed like water but with all the passion of a firebender, the control of an airbender and the strength of the earth. Perhaps it was something to do with her dancing background, maybe that had influenced her style, well whatever it was it was entrancing to watch and Korra could’ve stared at her for hours._

_When she looked back at her hand she saw that the ball-bearing was nothing but a puddle of metal in her palm and her eyes widened in surprise. She carefully moved her fingers, manipulating the material as it contorted and twisted under her control, spiralling into whatever shape she wished it to be. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she carefully bent it into a cube, one that represented a smaller version of the iron cube Kuvira tried to train her with. She stopped bending it and the iron square dropped into her palm, it’s weight settling in her hand comfortably and the Avatar grinned, jumping out of bed and dashing out of her room in just her pyjamas. She knew the earthbender was off shift this time of night so she ran, no, sprinted to her quarters with the iron in her hand, speeding past multiple other guards who gave her strange looks but didn’t question her. She was the Avatar after all._

_“Kuvira! Kuvira it’s Korra!” She burst as she pounded her fist on the other girl’s door, practically hopping with excitement. The door was almost ripped open in front of her as the earthbender came out in panic in nothing but sleep shorts and a tank top with her eyes wide._

_“Korra what’s wrong? Are you alright?” She asked genuinely and the tanned girl pushed her back inside her room, following after her and shutting the door behind them._

_“I can metalbend.” She beamed and all of the worry vanished from the guard’s face, a serious look replacing it immediately._

_“Show me.” She instructed and Korra did just that, opening her palm and revealing the cube that was sat in it before she took a deep breath and focused on the fluidity of the material, flowing like water yet still as strong as a house. She watched as just as it had before the iron cube twisted and flowed into various different shapes, a pyramid, a cylinder, a sphere and then back to a cube._

_She looked up at Kuvira who was looking at her in awe, a proud smile gracing her lips as she took the iron from Korra and placed it on the table in her room, turning back to the Avatar with bright eyes and a wonderous grin that the younger would never get tired of seeing. Strong yet gentle hands came rest on her hips and Korra found her own hands ending up at the back of Kuvira’s neck, playing with her long hair that was, for once, out of its signature braid and cascading freely over her shoulders in long strands._

_“As promised…” Kuvira murmured before leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to Korra’s lips, relishing in the way the other girl’s strong fingers twitched and tensed at the nape of her neck, tugging slightly at her dark locks as she softly squeezed the Avatar’s hips in response, pulling their bodies closer. It was everything Korra had thought it would be and more, the sweet taste of Kuvira’s lips and combined with the soft smell of earth and wood filled her senses, almost overwhelmingly so, allowing her to get drunk on it as their lips and bodies pressed against each other. When they finally pulled apart they both blushed as they stared into each other’s eyes, relishing the moment they were sharing, neither wanting to let it end._

_“Clearly working with an incentive is good for you.” Kuvira said eventually after many sweet yet silent moments had stretched between them and Korra found herself grinning at the earthbender._

_“It clearly is…so will there be more incentives in the future?” She asked hopefully and the other girl laughed, genuinely and heartily, releasing a sound that made Korra’s heart sing. She wanted to hear Kuvira laugh more often because it was **heavenly.**_

_“Maybe there will be Avatar, maybe there will.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Standing in front of this microphone with the Kyoshi medal of freedom round her neck had always been the plan. Delivering a soul-destroying speech that threatened anyway who stood in her way had always been the plan. Having second thoughts just before she gave said speech was **not** part of that plan. After her conversation with Baatar Jr yesterday she’d been dead set on continuing her political agenda and ‘saving’ the earth kingdom but the second she’d seen Korra sat in the front row of the audience everything had changed. The Avatar wouldn’t look her in the eyes and that made her heart sink, she hated it, they’d always held eye contact in a crowd or across a room and the lack of it now unsettled her more than anything. She stepped up to the platform and stood in front of the microphone, her hands behind her back to hide the slight tremor they held, a sign of her nervousness.

The medal was heavy on her chest and she could practically feel the earth within the metal thrumming with life, Kuvira knew that all it would take to crush it was a flick of her wrist or the bend of a finger. It would be so easy and make her message so clear yet as her emerald eyes trained themselves on Korra, who still wouldn’t look at her, suddenly it became incredibly hard. Her conversation from yesterday with Baatar Jr passed through her mind one more, his voice ringing in her ears as he told her that her relationship with Avatar would be over soon. Yet here she was, ready to throw all her work to away just because the blue-eyed girl had asked her to. She knew she had a choice to make and she mulled over the two options in her head once again.

_Korra._

_Earth Kingdom._

_Korra._

_Earth Empire._

_Korra Beifong?_

_Great Uniter._

_Korra._

“I’d like to start by thanking Prince Wu for medal, it’s an honour and one that I shall carry proudly for the rest of my life, he is an inspiring young monarch and will make a fine King. Under his leadership the nation will prosper and the future that lies before us is a great one so long as he is leading it. Next I would like to announce that from this moment onwards I will be revoking my political role in favour of returning to my former military job under the Zaofu guards. I appreciate all of the support and will continue to fight for the rights of the people of our nation but by a different means, as I wish to allow others to take control of the political situation as I would deem them more fit to do so than I.” She said and she noticed that Korra had perked up, blue orbs wide in surprise as she locked eyes with the earthbender, hope shining in her irises.

“I-uh I…” She stuttered slightly, clearing her throat and taking a deep breath to calm her nerves before she continued.

“I would also like to make another announcement, if I am permitted to do so.” Kuvira asked turning to look at Wu who grinned at her after giving her a thumbs up. She briefly looked at Baatar Jr who was scowling at her and shaking his head in disapproval but she ignored him, turning back to the crowd with a small smile tugging at her lips.

“Baatar Junior and I are not engaged, nor are we together. We never have been. Our relationship has been a façade, to hide our-- **my** true self. I am…” She paused and looked back at Korra who was looking at her with innocent eyes and she smiled at her, holding up her hand for the crowd to see, removing her glove and then the ‘engagement’ ring on her finger and tossing it behind her. The audience gasped and low murmurs broke out between everyone there as they tried to process what they’d just witnessed which made Kuvira’s heart hammer in her chest and a faint blush dusted her cheeks as she spoke next.

“Avatar Korra and I are in a relationship and I know that this will come as a shock to many of you but I hope it doesn’t lessen your respect for me. Again thank you for this award, I am truly honoured.” She said finishing with a bow and she waited hesitantly as the sea of faces gawked at her, now silently, before erupting into loud applause and cheers accompanied by particularly loud whistles coming from the front row and she looked, with a smile and flushed cheeks, to see Korra (and all her friends) whooping and whistling as loud as she could.

She stepped down from the platform, looking back at Baatar who had a firm frown set in his brow, scowling at her but she didn’t care. She sat silently and dutifully next to him, ignoring the glare he was sending her whilst they endured the rest of the coronation. She was just thinking of Korra and how desperate she was to embrace the girl and to kiss her without worrying that someone might catch them, without having to be on constant high alert, actually getting to enjoy the time she spent with her girlfriend. She knew that she could’ve stayed in her political position and that completely revoking it could have seemed extreme to some but in all honesty she’d been far happier working under the earth kingdom’s military and she knew that she would still get to fight for her people, without trying to control them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Korra!” Kuvira blurted once she’d approached the Avatar at the party after the coronation, guilt weighing on her shoulders as she thought of all the unspeakable acts and laws she’d wished to pass through her dictatorship. The water tribe girl was off at one side, away from the buzz of the crowd and the hum of the celebration, instead looking out across the city, admiring the view. Kuvira had seen her within in minutes of entering the party but she’d been hesitant to speak to her, worried that Korra would still want to break off their relationship although she was more worried about her new plan. Again, something the Avatar had no clue about, although this one was a more personal plan and one that could change their lives forever. Eventually she’d mustered up the courage to walk up to her girlfriend as she decided she needed to tackle this head-on. It was the only way.

“You were right.” She admitted bashfully as Korra turned to look at her “I was blinded by anger and I made a lot of terrible decisions, inhumane decisions and I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me because I love you and…well…I’m…I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” She said despondently, her gaze firmly stuck to the floor as she fiddled with her hands, her nerves rising again. She’d taken both of her gloves off at this point and was rubbing the skin where her ring had been, relieved that she was now free of the offending item. Soft tanned fingers came into her view as they grasped her own, gently, squeezing her hands in a reassuring gesture.

“Hey, ‘Vira, look at me.” Korra said sweetly and she was using that voice that she usually only used when they were alone. It was soft, comforting and warm , a tone that the Avatar often used if she was reassure the older girl or if they were cuddled up together and half-asleep. It was intimate without being sensual and to hear it in the presence of others only set off a million butterflies in the earthbender’s stomach. When she finally pulled her gaze up to meet Korra’s eyes it was then that she knew she’d made the right decision, those sparkling ice-blue orbs simply shimmered with love and adoration, emotions that filled Kuvira’s own heart with pure joy and the most genuine happiness she’d ever felt in her life.

“I love you and I know you just threw away so much hard work, I understand that so I’m really grateful and I’m also proud of you. That can’t have been easy.” The Avatar said and the earthbender just smiled at her.

“It wasn’t that hard, I’d do anything for you Korra. Anything.” Kuvira said and her nerves peaked again as she reached into her pocket, feeling the item she’d put there yesterday weigh heavily in her palm.

“Actually I uh…I, Korra I, I need to…um, I need to ask you something.” She blurted, her heart thumping against her ribcage as she spluttered the next sentence out.

“And you don’t have to agree to it! You might think we’re too young…or maybe you’re just too young I don’t know…either way I…please don’t feel any pressure to say yes. You can totally say no and I’ll just have to pretend to not be slightly heartbroken but that’s ok, I can do that for you, like I said, I’ll do anything for you.” She babbled and the Avatar looked at her worriedly, this was not her girlfriend’s typical behaviour and the earthbender’s anxiousness made her nervous.

“Korra of the southern water tribe-“ Kuvira said, finally pulling out what was in her pocket and holding it in her palms, showing it to her lover.

“-will you marry me?”

A betrothal necklace. It was delicately detailed with soft curves and swirls carved into it and Korra couldn’t even begin to imagine how long it must have taken her girlfriend to make it. It was a pale blue pendant on a darker blue ribbon and was the most beautiful thing the Avatar had ever seen. She’d never really thought she’d get a betrothal necklace given that neither her relationship with Mako nor Asami had worked out, the two ending up with each other rather than her so to say she was shocked was an understatement. She couldn’t quite tear her eyes away from the thing, the way it seemed to glitter in the sunlight meant she could appreciate the craftmanship and meticulousness of the design, although she’d expect nothing less from the earthbender who was incredibly detail oriented. She hadn’t realised how long she’d been silent for until her girlfriend spoke again, in yet again a very anxious voice.

“Like I said, you don’t have to accept my proposal. I know I can be difficult and particular and if you don’t want to spend the rest of your life with me I won’t take offence, I’ll understand.”

Finally tearing her eyes away from the stunning necklace she looked up at her girlfriend who was chewing her lip slightly and staring straight into her blue eyes with those captivating emerald ones. She couldn’t imagine waking up and looking into anyone else’s irises, she couldn’t imagine running her fingers through anyone else’s hair, she couldn’t imagine enjoying sparring with anyone as much as she did with Kuvira. Korra couldn’t comprehend her life without the earthbender and when she’d threatened to end their relationship over politics she’d cried for hours afterwards a the thought of Kuvira’s absence from her life. She loved her in a way she’d only ever dreamed of loving someone and yes, she knew it would be tough, she knew there would be rough patches but she didn’t want to have anyone else by her side when she went through them. She wanted to be Korra Beifong through thick and thin, through sorrow and joy, forever and always.

“Yes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you have it folks! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> On a separate note I have an announcement to make...I'M WRITING A MULTICHAPTER KORVIRA STORY WOOHOO! It's going to have about 8000+ words per chapters with many many chapters and i don't want to give too much away but you're gonna need to saddle up for this one! It's most definitely going to be mature/explicit for reasons that you'll understand after I've posted the first chapter.   
> I've already written the first chapter AND edited it so it's just sat there waiting to go but I'm gonna make you wait a few days because I don't just want to spam you with works and then make you wait eons and eons for the next chapter!   
> If y'all have any guesses as to what it could be about then do let me know and it'll be interesting to see what you think! It's going to be slowburn but not too slow but kinda slow because they've both got bigger problems to deal with at the beginning! Right!  
> Enough about that! 
> 
> Thanks for reading this and until next time my cinnamon buns! uwu


End file.
